


Take Care

by StarsForMars



Series: Seonghwa Hurt/Comfort Fics [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, OT8, Park Seonghwa-centric, cuddling uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsForMars/pseuds/StarsForMars
Summary: Seonghwa learns the meaning of rest.





	Take Care

Seonghwa didn’t remember hitting the ground. To be quite honest, he couldn’t remember the last ten minutes with much clarity either. He had just been so tired lately, his ankle throbbing as the pain killers wore off from yesterday’s show, and his stomach had been aching all afternoon to the point of him skipping dinner (he had kept that a secret). 

Now, though, as his eyes drifted back open, he realized where he was. 

“Seonghwa?” 

The blurry red blob came into focus and the panicked face of Kim Hongjoong floated above. 

“A-Are you alright?”

As Seonghwa’s consciousness returned, so did the pain, albeit more acutely. He wanted to answer, he really did, but the intensity of the stabbing sensation in his abdomen took priority and he rolled to the side and curled his arms around himself. 

“Mingi’s gone to get the manager,” his leader stated, voice shaking. “Just...just stay there.”

Seonghwa groaned. Maybe if he went back to sleep, the pain would stop. Perhaps he did because it felt like only a second had passed before there were more voices around him. 

“Seonghwa, can you hear me?”

Seonghwa nodded in response to their manager’s question, yet kept his eyes clenched shut. His stomach was on fire and he could feel damp beads of sweat running down his neck. A hand came to his forehead. 

“Where does it hurt?” His manager asked.

“My....my stomach,” Seonghwa answered through gritted teeth, tightening his arms against his abdomen to ease the pain. 

“Dull or sharp?”

“B-burning.”

The hand left his forehead and moved to his back. “Okay, I’m going to need you to sit up if you can. We’re taking you to the hospital.”

Seonghwa was in no state to refuse but the thought of moving made him feel even more sick. He tried anyway though, at least enough for the larger man to scoop him up into his arms. From this new vantage point, he could see the rest of his members standing nearby, their faces in various states of shock and worry. His heart panged. 

“I’ll be o-okay guys. Don’t worry a-and keep going.”

Right. The fansign. Shit. For a moment, the thought of missing out hurt more. 

“Just take care, okay?” Hongjoong said which was confirmed by a bunch of his favourite voices agreeing. “We’ll see you soon.”

And then they were out of sight as he was taken to a waiting van. 

  
  
  
  


Acute indigestion. Seonghwa would have laughed if he wasn’t currently feeling a level of tiredness he hadn’t ever experienced before. It had been hours of being poked with needles, asked ‘does this hurt?’ only for cold hands to press around painfully on his belly, and then a whole 45 minutes of trying to lie so still during a CT scan that he thought he was going to go crazy. At least the meds helped, nothing was burning anymore. All of this for a glorified stomachache. 

“Once the IV fluids finish, we’ll let you go home,” the doctor finally explained to him. “We’re putting you on bed rest for the next two days though for the exhaustion, and if your symptoms get any worse, come back in. We’ve ruled out gastritis or an ulcer, but appendicitis can sometimes be missed if it’s too early to detect.”

_ That _ was reassuring. 

Seonghwa fell asleep on the drive back to the dorm; it was past midnight now and he was drowsy from the medications. His manager woke him and helped walk him inside.

“Hyung!”

“Seonghwa hyung!”

There was a chorus of whispered greetings. 

“You all should be in bed,” Seonghwa replied, walking slowly into their living room. Several arms reached to steady him.

“You must be feeling better if you’re already nagging us,  _ mom _ ,” San teased as he helped him. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes tiredly.

“Shhh guys,” Hongjoong reminded them. “He just got back from the hospital.”

Seonghwa sat gingerly on the couch; he wasn’t in pain anymore but his abdomen was still sore and uncomfortable. Seven bodies naturally settled around him, like a pack protecting their cub. 

“So what’s the verdict?” 

“Literally just a stomachache,” Seonghwa sighed. 

“Wow, Seonghwa hyung fainted because of a stomachache, that’s one for the books,” Mingi laughed, the tension in the room finally releasing. Seonghwa pointedly ignored him. 

“Anyway, they said it could still be my appendix, I guess I’ll know in the next day or so if it gets worse again.” He really didn’t want to think of that possibility. 

“Shit, hyung,” Wooyoung said from his spot on the floor near his legs. “My friend in elementary school had that, it burst inside him and he was in the hospital for weeks. Almost died. He had a huge scar from the operation-“

“Enough, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong scolded him. He turned to Seonghwa whose face had blanched considerably given he was already paler than usual. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

San nodded in agreement and sidled up to his side, head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “That’s not happening to our hyung. I won’t let it,” and he raised his arm, flexing his muscles as if he alone could keep any angry vestigial organs in check.

Seonghwa chuckled and whispered a thanks. The chatting continued for a bit and eventually lulled Seonghwa into a quiet doze. It was Yeosang who noticed and softly shook his shoulder, suggesting he go to his bed. 

Everyone wished each other a goodnight as Yeosang helped him to his room. He hung around as Seonghwa got into bed, letting his body sink into the soft mattress. 

“You...scared us hyung, seeing you collapse like that. It really scared us.”

“I’m sorry, Yeo...”

“It’s not your fault. But please take care of yourself? Tell us if something is wrong so we can help. Don’t let it get to this point,” Yeosang trailed off as if in thought. It wasn’t often he expressed his worries like this. 

“Come here,” Seonghwa said, moving over a bit. Yeosang crawled up beside the elder and laid down. 

“I know it’s been hard, for all of you as well,” he continued. “I just didn’t want to disappoint anyone, let anyone down if I couldn’t keep up.”

“You’ll never disappoint us or the fans as long as you look after yourself. We all understand if you need to rest. You’re human too.”

Seonghwa gave his younger member a small squeeze and finally let his eyes close. After a minute or two, Yeosang’s hand came to rest on Seonghwa’s abdomen and began moving in small circles.

“Woo likes it when I do this for him when his stomach is upset.”

“I can see why,” replied Seonghwa, half asleep already. The warmth of Yeosang’s hand through the blanket was relaxing his muscles better than the medicine had. 

  
  
  
  


There was no phone call, no alarm or bleary face of his manager waking him up. When Seonghwa finally opened his eyes, he had to close them against the light, which didn’t happen often with their packed schedules. 

“Good morning,” Hongjoong said, somewhere off to his side near his desk. 

Seonghwa groaned and squinted toward the voice. 

“It’s almost 11:30,” he continued as if reading Seonghwa’s mind. “How’re you feeling? Does your stomach still hurt?”

“No, not much,” Seonghwa’s voice was raspy with sleep. “Just tired.” He could feel the pull of it tugging him back despite the late hour. 

“Don’t go back to sleep just yet, hold on.”

He watched Hongjoong leave the room and then shifted around to find another comfortable position, wondering why the others weren’t on their way to Japan yet. 

The leader returned only a few minutes later, carrying a tray with a glass of water, bowl and his medication from the hospital. 

“Try to eat first then you can go back to sleep.”

Seonghwa pushed himself up against his headboard and Hongjoong placed the tray across his lap. 

“They said your appetite might not be good right now. I tried to make porridge but it....ah, burned...,” Hongjoong said sheepishly, “so Yunho had to go get some from the convenience store down the street.”

“For me?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

Seonghwa didn’t answer, still trying to sort out his own feelings. He hadn’t expected any of this. 

“Eat what you can, and take your meds. I have to go finish packing with Yunho, so just call one of us when you’re done.”

Hongjoong left for the other’s room as Seonghwa spooned his porridge. It wasn’t as good as his mom’s but it would do. The other was right, Seonghwa didn’t feel much like eating but he managed to get down half the bowl as he scrolled through his phone, checking messages. He avoided their social accounts for now, knowing the fans would be full of worry; he’d have to address that later. 

Jongho stopped by for a minute to give him a pat on the back and get well soon. Then San came in and curled up with him for a bit, humming softly with his arms around the elder’s waist. San never missed an opportunity to cuddle. Eventually Mingi found him and dragged him out, citing they hadn’t packed anything at all yet. 

Finally Hongjoong returned.

“Joong, aren’t you guys supposed to be on your way to Japan already?”

“They switched our flights, after last night and your... _ episode _ , they said we could have more time this morning.”

“Ah,” Seonghwa felt a pang of guilt. He was holding them back. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not your fault, seriously. We’re not missing anything, we’re just going a little later.”

Seonghwa wasn’t that convinced but he didn’t have the energy to argue. He slid back down, pulling the blankets up. With closed eyes, he listened to Hongjoong move around the room, packing his gadgets and notebooks into his bag. 

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa said after a while, nearly a whisper. 

Hongjoong stopped and it was quiet for a moment. Seonghwa felt his bed dip down near his feet. 

“Stop blaming yourself, Seonghwa.” His words were scolding but his tone was gentle. “You’re sick, it happens. It could have been any one of us.”

“I know, but-“

“But nothing. Your job right now is just to rest and get better, okay? I’m sure all the members and fans would agree that that’s all we ask of you right now. It will be weird not having you with us but it’s only for a couple days, and hopefully then you can join us again. I know you’re beating yourself up over this but please don’t...”

For a second time Seonghwa was left speechless. There was a prickling sensation in the back of his eyes. 

Hongjoong moved up the bed and placed a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Don’t worry and just focus on yourself okay? I know I don’t say it often but I love you and just want you well again. And if staying back is what it takes then....then that’s just what you have to do.”

Seonghwa brushed away the wetness in his eyes and chuckled. “You know, for writing such nice lyrics, you’re not being the most poetic right now.” 

Hongjoong nudged him playfully. “Yah, were you expecting a full on drama scene? Do I need to cry over you too? I already brought you porridge in bed.”

Seonghwa really laughed then. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Especially to Wooyoung, he won’t let the burnt porridge go.”

Seonghwa nodded in agreement. 

  
  
  


By the afternoon, his members were gone, the dorms eerily silent. Seonghwa continued to doze on and off, wandering from his bed to the couch in the living room in between naps, and then back every couple hours. One of the managers who stayed behind came to check on him around dinner time and it was made official that at least he wouldn’t be visiting anymore hospitals again. A small victory but a victory nonetheless. 

Apparently the members had been bugging their managers non stop, asking how he was doing but not wanting to call him themselves in case they disturbed his rest. A warmth spread through Seonghwa at the thought of it. They’ve all had their share of colds and minor injuries but nothing to keep a member from sitting out, so this was all new territory and Seonghwa hadn’t expected this level of concern from them. It made him smile and just added to the amount of love he held for them. He couldn’t express his gratitude enough, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he even knew how. ‘Just get better,’ Hongjoong’s words echoed through his head. 

  
  
  


The following day, Seonghwa knew he wouldn’t be able to stay in bed. Despite still feeling run down and not having his full appetite back, he knew he had to go. He practically had to beg, not only his manager but the CEO, to allow him to get on a plane to Japan, which they finally relented to, provided Seonghwa sit out all events except for a short greeting. Again, small victories. 

He wouldn’t say that he regretted it, but by the time he made it onto the plane, the true value of rest had set in. He was feeling weak and nauseous again but was luckily able to sleep through the flight. Their manager drove him straight to the hotel on their arrival and insisted he stay there for the rest of the day, which Seonghwa complied with, immediately changing into his sweats and a t-shirt and setting up camp in his room. 

That evening, his members returned, nearly jumping over each other to get through the door. 

“Hyung! Hyung you made it!”

Somehow they all managed to climb onto his bed, not unlike a tiny car full of clowns. Well, aside from Hongjoong who sat across from them, looking on fondly. 

“I can’t perform yet,” Seonghwa finally explained once they settled (if you could call it that. San and Wooyoung were munching on snacks, Mingi, Jongho and Yunho were taking turns on some mobile game, and Yeosang was watching an anime on TV). “I’ll just be joining the greeting.”

“That’s alright hyung, we’re just glad you’re here.” Seven heads all nodded in unison. 

Seonghwa looked around at them. They were more than just group members, they were family now. Each with their own interests and quirks but a single unit. They’d gone through everything together, they could surely handle this. 

“I love you guys,” Seonghwa said softly. 

“You too, hyung.”

“Back at you!”

“Eeewwww Seonghwa hyung is getting sappy again..”

“Shh, Woo I’m watching this.”

“Jongho-ah, it’s my turn!”

“But hyuuuuung, you just played.” 

The mood was gone as normality resumed. And Seonghwa wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
